User talk:Pseudolonewolf
Uh Hi, uh....I cant visit fighunter, it never 'loads'.....am i just banned or is there something wrong with the site? Uh...anyway, this has nothing to do with the wiki, so i'll just leave it short. Bye. The other guy 21:15, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hm, I am getting the same problem (I doubnt I'm banned, I haven't posted in over a month). Perhaps this is a server issue? --Some Other Guy 10:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Same thing with me. I don't even have a Fig Hunter acc, so I seriously doubt I could be banned. Is there maintenance? If so, when will the page be back up? This is especially frustrating, because Fig Hunter is the only place I can play Raider Zero. 18:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Pseudo obviously knows about this, and it seems only the main page is down. It has been replaced by a "Content-less HTML file". Ether by corruption, hacking (Pseudo doesn't password protect his databases...) or he just felt like doing it because he was bored or something. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 19:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now at least I know that someone knows about it! Also, it's not only the main page that's down. I used links from this site to get to various parts of it, and now those are down too. Possibly has something to do with Mardek 3, maybe? Doubtful, since Pseudolonewolfs currently on vacation, and he said in the forums he wasn't planning on releasing it until December. Still, it's possible. 21:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::It's just the main page that is down, other pages work, like http://www.fighunter.com/blog.php, it's just that Pseudo has EVERY page internally run by the main one. The main page, however contains css loading scripts, panels and core PHP functions. (That method is not a good idea Pseudo) - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 14:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::This may be weird, but I have a copy of Pseudo's main page backed up, and I think he may be needing it. if he want's me to send it to him, he can contact me as danijdam@shaw.ca. Also, don't send me a message if you arn't pseudo. I don't need more spam and I know his email address(es). Bytyan (?) 06:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unless it's a *.php file, it wont help pseudo much. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is not a .PHP, but I didn't just save a image file either. I uploaded the source coding, I have got it up and running on two different occasions. wouldn't this work just as well as a executable file, at least in the short term? and if not, why?Bytyan (?) 17:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You just have a HTML file, that will not change ever, even to load comments. The site is back up now! - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 21:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: How would I tell? I assume because the version I have contains PHP coding that makes it a PHP file, if fact I think that a mix of the two is part of PHP, but how would I tell definitively whether it is PHP or HTML? "EDIT: by PHP coding I mean code tagged (dot)phpBytyan (?) 22:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If the file contains " ( Talk | ) 07:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC)